unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AverageHero
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Unwritten Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse ---- I believe I should be an admin because I never judge a book by its cover, am really active, I'm helpful, and I'm friendly Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 01:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 01:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Should we moe our roleplaying camps to this wiki? 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 03:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I said Should we move our roleplaying camps to this wiki? sorry typo 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 03:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I would love to be an admin. I'll help users that don't know what to do and I'll do my best to build the foundation of the wiki. <3 Goin' with the 03:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hullooo! I decided to join this wiki :D BFDI Is the best 06:47, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I also think featured user and featured page are a good idea. BFDI Is the best 07:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You decided who the admins/rollbacks are? BFDI Is the best 15:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool :B Its okay if you didn't chose me as anything :) BFDI Is the best 15:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) K, I want to be rollback and if not, then i'll be a chat mod. BFDI Is the best 16:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) TBQH, I dont know, I heard it somewhere on the TDIFF wiki and saw they can delete pages. Theyre lower than an admin, but if im wrong ask a person on wikia central. BFDI Is the best 16:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Um, AH, In Featured Story having 300 edits to vote is a bit unfair. NO-ONE hase evern 100 yet, let alone 300. Just thought i'd point that out. BFDI Is the best 16:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea, 30 is okay :) BFDI Is the best 16:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) *The chat is not working, sorry :P BFDI Is the best 16:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey will there be other featured stuff sorry to bother oh and here is my pic for logo so thats it for now 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 19:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I could wait and we can make a thing whre people vote for the logo they like and that logo is the logo for the next month 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 19:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually I do its kind easy anyways for that I'll make a featured page could it be called featued logo? and the winning pcture for each month recieves...(fill in the blank) also what do you think I should add at wiki navigation. 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 19:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) AH you do realise that it's impossible to make a wiki with no conflicts? *Insert calming Zen quote here* I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 20:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey to add a page tothe wiki navigation I need it to exist oh and we can have up to 5 tabs 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 20:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ah, Im thinking of quitting tdi camps and focusing on this wiki, cause camps is getting boring, what do you think? BFDI Is the best 20:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll sleep on it. G'night! BFDI Is the best 20:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 2 things 1st On my blog the Johnny awards no one can editbut I need people to edit how can I fix this and 2nd What time zone are you in? 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 21:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello. I suppose most people are asking this, but I think I could possibly be an admin... if you have any openings, keep me in mind. Thank you. Hey! Aren't you that 21:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey in wiki navigation what 5 tabs should there be except featured and what should be in it 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 00:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Anyway I edit the wiki navigation and then you tell me if you like it or not 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 00:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll bring my stories and such from the "Stories for Everyone" Wiki to this one. Would that be ok? Who needs a heart when a heart 01:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I think I could be an admin because I'm helpful, nice,and I might "polish" the wiki. I hope I can be an admin! :)Who needs a heart when a heart 01:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I think 4 admins + You is good enough for now, what do you think? BFDI Is the best 07:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin.... Dude if I edit more can I be an admin? Party Rock is in the house tonight! You know Liam will have -- 12:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Of course I will! I will be responsible for my actions and I will be very active. Party Rock is in the house tonight! You know Liam will have -- 14:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but they were not all promoted in the first 2 days. BFDI Is the best 15:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Project Big Move Should we have project big move aka movin our camps over to this wiki? P.S. I'll move mine if you say we should. 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 22:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, AH. I'm here to, I don't know. Talk? xD <3 Goin' with the 01:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks for the work on my Pokemon adventure would you like to co-share it as both of our camp I don't know. Izzynsierra fan made an account for her. Then, I changed the password. Goin' with the 00:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. <3 Goin' with the 01:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What other featured pages should I make? Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 17:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I protecred the main page so it can only be edited by admins, Is that okay? 07:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC)BFDI Is the best Hunger Fever '''I made a hunger games camp and I'm watching a fan-made hunger games movie to get ready for the real movie 'Blue Serpent Blazing Dragon ''' 22:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) For featured logo how many days before the 1st of the next month do we end the voting? Blue Serpent Blazing Dragon ' 18:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey my Signture is out-dated time to make a new one Code Lyoko Hello and I don't want to sound pushy but I want to make a Code Lyoko camp (I know not original) but since you are making the fanfiction and no one really wants to do one ''Are you going to make a Code Lyoko camp or not ''cause if you are I wouldn't want to camps of the same and I won't try to push you I can wait so don't rush. 'Hello I have ' 21:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's Zanna I just found out I'm an admin. Thank you :D but I was wondering I m an admin on many wiki's that do holiday themes, and I was wondering if I can make this wiki look like Christmas. Zannabanna 20:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Zanna Hey It's Zanna. I've finished the holiday theme for Christmas. How do you like it Zannabanna 22:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello AH! Quick proposal. Could we put the winning featured stuff on the front page? Cause baby your a firework! Come on show 'em what your worth! 20:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) you should do one like 12 days of christmas for new years starting eve till day that everyone joins and then peple get eliminated by challenges or just quit. 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 21:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) you could take turns hosting with someone else or each roung you do a challenge an half of the contestants are eliminated and taake like a half-hour break or an hour break 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 21:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't we change the logo tohe featured one, if ou want I can do it. 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 21:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I think we should have a christmas party on the wikia. Like mabye on a main page :P. It would be like a one day camp ^_^. Or on Chatango :P I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 11:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Printscreen the picture put it in paint crop it and when you save it save it as a PNG I have no idea what to say errr 08:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I would be honored to be a judge. :D --Zannabanna 15:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) So how will rising stars work out? 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ''' 22:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creator Rule Proposal Hello, since there's a rule stating you can vote for yourself in Featured Creator, I wanted to talk to you about it. I mean it doesn't seem fair to vote for yourself. Camps are fine, because alot of people contribute to it, rather than yourself. Here are two different scenarios that could happen with the being able to support yourself in Featured Creator 1# A new user recently joins the wikia, and barely ever contributes. No-one has put themselves up for Featured Camper for that month. The new user puts himself up, but no-one else seems to go on the page. So the user votes for himself. Having voting for himself, he was the only user up and got a vote so he wins Featured Creator for doing nothing. 2# Two users have the same amount of votes and are great, helpful and friendly users. They both haven't voted for themself yet. Since the month is almost over, to hopefully guarantee a win, one of the users votes for himself. The otherone doesn't notice, and doesn't vote for himself. The user who voted for himself won. That doesn't seem fair, does it? Thank you for whatever your response will be. :) I love you. What the? 05:20, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just been really busy. This is the first time I've been on and I'm suprise that eight episodes of TDROTI have already aired in France. So, I'll probably be less active here. I'll just start being active right now and I'll update my stories as soon as I can. Also, I want to know what's been going on lately. I would be so glad if we have more users. I am French 01:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey. It's Zanna. I saw your Gemini thing. It's really cool. Then you said something about making a wiki. Well, I think you should make a sister wiki about making your own TV Series. People could create new episodes, new shows, new character pages, episode pages, and so fourth. Would you like to make a sister wiki like that with me? Cause it was a really good idea. --Zannabanna 02:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) chatango please :3 In anouther life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away 18:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I'm on it right now (the Chatango). Anyway, I would request to make my comments colored. I want it to be crimson. =3 I look forward to the future Unwritten wki! Oh, and I can't believe I won the first ever featured Creator! <3 It's been one heck of a 21:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think we should make a blog. Do you wanna make it or me? --Zannabanna 05:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) A Question ''So about my Critic thing, what exactly does a Critic do? And um, how do I become one? I can see I would be the first Critic, so I'm trying to get as much info as I can. xD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! This is Teddy! 20:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC)'' ''Yes, it does. Thanks <3 I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! This is Teddy! 20:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC)'' I Have Decided... ''I no longer want to be a Critic, as I see it's not an important job. Well, it could be, but admin seems better. I would love it if you take me in consideration as an admin! <3 I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! This is Teddy! 21:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey I don't have to make a new section this is the topic of this message anyways, so on my userpage there is this mysteryous thing about ''UWO'' so its '''Unwritten Wiki Olympics' '''can I make this idea come true if you need any more info just tell me. 'A little birdy told me ' 01:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) So the thing is there will be events (like the real olympics) ranging from writing to role-playing to drawing (basicly events on the things you on the wiki) maybe even team versions, the top 3 get gold, silver, or bronze userboxes (when I learn how to make some) corresponding to the place in the event, each type of events could have different hosts/judges (probably admins and trsted users) so everyone has a turn to partcipate at the end the main hosts (me and someone else) could award everyone with the userboxes. other stuff may include opening and closing ceremonies (although what could we do for that?) anyways just say the word and planning for this will begin and I'll take charge for organizing how we'll do it and how will be hosts and judges its your choice if we d this or w could have an admin vote. 'A little birdy told me ' 01:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Do you still need help for that fanfiction you're doing, sounds interesting and I'm a huge fan of Total Drama? User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Chatango? --Zannabanna 19:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So AH can I make the Unwritten wiki Olympics I'm asking you cause it seems no one has read the blog cause there are no comments. 'A little birdy told me ' 23:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey what is the community message for? 'A little birdy told me ' 00:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Will you edit on my wiki if i edit on yours? I really like writing and i want to make a deal here.You edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/The_Super_Gaming_Wiki i will edit here. Is that a good deal?Reviewportal77 03:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Question <3 Hey, since I won the last Featured Logo, does that mean I can't run this month? [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 18:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) um there's a problem with the featured story. Teddy's 'story' shouldn't have won, considering it's a fanfiction... I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 01:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome! User: VampireBrat. Syle was banned? I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 23:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey AH we should probably do stuff on the wiki since there is not much activity lately 'Yay I can't wait! For what? ' 19:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Well done on creating this Wiki, I intend to be around more often now I've got more free time. Just one thing back on Ship of Fools though. I've realised that if we don't get our collab finished before the Skyline war, it'll cause something of a plot spoiler. Which means we have about a month.. Panic? 13th madman 20:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey AH I don't want to sound mean but we should make a template for featured stories, fanfictions, campers, and camps. 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' 00:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I know how to make a template but I would need the pictures. 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' 00:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) A picture or sign that would signal tat something is a featured thing. BTW what do you think of my sig 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' 00:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Here is a gallery with examples and you tell me which ones you like: F4.png F3.png F2.png F1.png Tell me which combos you like for a type of featured thing or pick a backround color and one of the pics. 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' 01:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I will do a 2012 theme. It will be up tomorrow.--Zannabanna 02:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Do I use the golden pen one for all the featured thing or will you do it? 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' 22:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I mean take the picture and make the featured whatever on it and a little comment and put it on the wiki i'll do the rest 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' 00:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC) How do you want it....like....2012 the movie themed....or like New Year themed or just a bunch of stuff involving 2012? --Zannabanna 13:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It should be up tomorrow --Zannabanna 02:37, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure --Zannabanna 03:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey AH how do you like A Hunter's Adventures please be honest oh and 'What 'cha ' 18:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Grammer can you help me with my grammer in my storyies I'm hispanic so I get confused alot 'What 'cha ' 19:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm here! I'll tell you what's been going on. Okay, my computer wasn't working for two weeks, but now it's fixed. Then, I got shot (with a gun, yes, true story) and I had to recover for three weeks. Then, for the rest of the weeks to today I've been having fun with my family. Oh, and school. :P All these weeks were about. It's been one heck of a 22:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Remember the times we had here? Ahh memories. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 17:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey since this place isn't in use could I take charge you know maybe I fix this place up and have it rebooted if you let me. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 17:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Could you like plz make me a B-Cat or at least Twilightlicious an Admin (Its actually Dawn/Sierra but with a new account) ' Break through the limits! Limit ''' 21:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC)